Confession d'amitié
by Lenie2B
Summary: Au soir du 14 juillet 1789, Marie-Antoinette écrit une lettre bien particulière à Oscar...


**Avant-propos** : Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours du 14 juillet organisé en 2011 sur un site français (le site de Lona, pour celles et ceux qui connaissent). Il m'a semblé de circonstances. C'est pourquoi je le publie ici aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

«_ Chère Oscar, _

_Je viens d'apprendre votre changement de camp. Je fustigerais votre trahison, votre ingratitude, si je n'avais pas été également informée de votre décès. Ainsi, vous m'avez quittée, Oscar. Vous m'avez abandonnée ! Jamais plus je ne contemplerai votre sourire. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas crue lorsque je vous ai dit ''au revoir' ?! Pourquoi avoir mis un point d'honneur à transformer mon ''au revoir'' en un adieu irrémédiable ?! Au soir du 12 juillet, lors de notre dernière entrevue, je savais déjà que votre cœur était passé à l'ennemi. Oui, je savais, Oscar, qu'il avait rejoint les ennemis de la monarchie. J'avais compris depuis votre acte de rébellion durant les Etats Généraux. Je savais et pourtant, j'ai fait en sorte que vos actes n'aient aucune conséquence ni pour vous, ni pour votre famille. J'ai voulu déployer mon amitié autour de vous, comme un manteau d'affection et de reconnaissance, pour vous protéger comme vous n'avez au de cesse de me protéger durant toutes ces années depuis mon arrivée en France. Certes, vous avez toujours refusé mes présents. Fallait-il que vous refusiez aussi celui-là ? Mon amitié, Oscar. Pourquoi la refuser ? Parce qu'à vos yeux, elle était devenue synonyme de protection et d'impunité ? De lâcheté ? Y voyiez-vous une si terrible compromission ? N'avez-vous point compris, vous qui m'avez tant appris sur la Cour, la différence entre compromis et compromission ? Je ne vous demandais pas de renoncer à vos idéaux. Je ne peux pas dire que je vous comprends. Je vous mentirais, mon amie. Cependant, nous vivons en des temps si troublés, vous avez connu une existence si singulière, que j'étais prête à vous accorder l'impunité pour tous vos forfaits. Ne m'avez-vous pas sauvée à maintes et maintes reprises ? Au péril de votre vie. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir trouver un moyen de vous faire connaître mon amitié inconditionnelle. Je vous considérai comme mon amie ni parce que vous me protégiez, ni parce que vous avez été ma confidente la plus loyale. Mon amitié n'était pas liée au fait que vous m'avez protégée, parfois malgré moi, de mon tendre penchant pour Fersen, votre ami. _

_Que vous dire ? _

_Que j'ai eu un coup de foudre d'amitié lors de notre première rencontre, tout comme j'ai eu un coup de foudre d'amour pour Fersen lorsque je l'ai rencontré à l'Opéra la toute première fois ? Est-ce cela que j'aurais dû vous dire, mon amie ? Auriez-vous accepté la main que je vous ai tendue sans que vous le sachiez ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'en tant que reine de France, symbole d'un mode de gouvernement contre lequel vous vous êtes retournée, je ne pouvais plus prétendre à votre amitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez la mienne. J'espère qu'où vous êtes à présent, vous m'entendez, Oscar, mon amie. Je tenais à vous non pas parce que vous me protégiez. Je tenais à vous parce que vous étiez-vous. Vous étiez Oscar François de Jarjayes, avec vos idéaux, vos convictions, votre noblesse de cœur et d'esprit. Je n'étais pas attachée au capitaine, ni au colonel, j'étais attachée à ma chère Oscar. Vous n'avez jamais su combien mon cœur a souffert lorsque j'ai accédé à la seule requête que vous m'avez adressée : celle d'être mutée dans une autre compagnie que la garde royale. Par amitié, je vous l'ai accordé. _

_Qu'il était simple le temps de notre jeunesse, Oscar. Le bien, le mal, le vrai, le faux nous semblaient si évidents. Aujourd'hui cette donne si parfaite est brouillée par ces idées qui soufflent la tempête et le malheur… Ah ! Maudites idées auxquelles vous avez adhéré et que vous avez payez de votre vie ! Valaient-elles cet ultime sacrifice ? Ne vous étiez-vous pas suffisamment sacrifiée, ma chère amie ? Maudites idées qui vous ont éloignée de moi en insinuant le doute en vous ! _

_Ô Oscar, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ces temps d'incertitude où même les liens les plus solides se dénouent ? Longtemps, j'ai pesté contre l'Étiquette, contre la monarchie qui constituait pour moi un carcan de devoir. Longtemps, vous n'avez pas émis une plainte en vous pliant au vôtre, en servant la monarchie de droit divin. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes la rebelle et moi la vestale. Comme la vie est étrange, comme elle joue avec le destin des êtres, comme elle les place sur des chemins qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé emprunter… _

_Oscar ! Pourquoi avoir pointé vos canons sur la Bastille ? Pourquoi avoir aidé les insurgés ? Sans doute avez-vous estimé qu'il s'agissait de votre devoir ? … Vous n'avez pas tant changé… Je vous réprouve. Il ne peut en être autrement : on m'a éduquée, vous y compris, à être la reine de France. Comment pourrais-je ne pas réprouver un soulèvement contre ce que j'incarne ? Certes, mes sourcils se font réprobateurs lorsque je songe à la chute de la Bastille, à l'outrecuidance des ordres que voudrait nous intimer le peuple. Cependant, lorsque je songe que vous étiez parmi ces cohortes de rebelles, que vous les avez dirigés, ma réprobation s'adoucit, comme une mère le fait lorsqu'elle voit ses enfants commettre des erreurs qui sont tellement l'expression de leur personnalité qu'il lui devient difficile de les blâmer. Je le sais, vous leur avez prêté votre bras, votre épée, vos canons, vos compétences de chef, votre efficacité. Étiez-vous certaine à ce point que ce sont eux qui ont raison et nous qui avons tort ? Comment le pouviez-vous, mon amie ? La période est à l'incertitude. Pensiez-vous qu'un autre mode de gouvernement apporterait le bonheur à tous ces sans visages pour qui vous avez donné votre vie, et qui, dans leur ingratitude, l'ignore ? _

_Ainsi, vous refusez de répondre et me retourner la question… Très bien, je vais vous donner une réponse, Oscar. Antonia vous dirait qu'elle ne sait pas. Les temps sont si troublés, si incertains, si terrifiants qu'ils revêtent parfois des allures de fin du monde. Qu'y a-t-il après la fin du monde, Oscar ? Est-ce mieux ? Antonia ne peut répondre. La reine de France, elle saura. Oui, elle sait, Oscar. Elle sait qu'elle incarne la monarchie de droit divin. Elle sait qu'elle se doit de la défendre, d'y croire jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'est pour cela qu'elle est née, qu'elle vit, et qu'elle vivra si Dieu le veut. La reine tient son pouvoir de Dieu, elle s'en remet donc à lui, et fait en sorte de le servir en se montrant digne malgré les affronts, les tourments et les déchirements. Dans la tempête, le capitaine d'un navire doit maintenir le cap, et couler avec son bateau en cas de naufrage. C'est ce qu'elle fera. C'est ce que je ferai. Car, à présent, je ne suis plus que la reine de France. Antonia vivait à travers ses amis. Si je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois plus aucune présence amicale. Mon entourage n'est plus que conseillers plus ou moins bien avisés, m'annonçant une nouvelle catastrophe à tous les instants. Aucune clameur des échauffourées ne vient troubler mon univers feutré, Versailles, cette prison dorée où je vis calfeutrée, si ce n'est la voix ampoulée de ces sinistres messagers. Plus rien ne permet à Antonia d'exister. Ne l'avez-vous pas tous abandonnée, vous aussi Oscar tout comme Axel de Fersen ? Pour des raisons différentes, mais avec un résultat similaire. Vous n'êtes plus là. Pire, vous êtes morte. Ne subsiste plus aucun espoir de retrouver un jour ma plus fidèle amie sur cette terre. Antonia ne peut survivre à cette perte. Ne reste alors que la reine de France qui, tiendra son rang, comme le capitaine d'un bateau ivre tient la barre de son navire… Jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Avec courage face à l'adversité. _

_Ne voyez dans mes paroles aucun reproche, Oscar. Vous avez agi, comme vous l'avez fait tout au long de votre vie, en soupesant le juste et l'injuste, le bien et le mal, le vrai et le faux. Je vous ai toujours envié pour la force de vos convictions. Vos idéaux ont changé. Qu'importe ! Vous restiez Oscar, je restai Antonia. Pourquoi n'avoir pas davantage pris soin de vous, mon amie ? Pourquoi avoir ainsi bravé le danger sans laisser une chance à notre amitié ? Qui sait, une fois la tempête apaisée, nous aurions pu nous retrouver autour du brasier de notre amitié ? _

_Je m'apprête à effectuer le dernier geste d'amitié que votre départ m'autorise. Je donnerai des ordres afin que votre corps ainsi que celui de votre ami André soit ramené chez vous. Comme jadis, il est impossible de vous dissocier, vous étiez si attachés l'un à l'autre que souvent je me suis demandé si… Pardonnez-moi, Oscar, je m'immisce dans l'intimité de votre cœur… J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et qu'il vous a aimé… Il n'était pas que votre valet. Il a toujours bénéficié de votre amitié, sincère profonde et pudique. Je me souviens de ce jour où vous aviez surgi dans la salle du Trône en proposant votre vie en échange de la sienne. Était-ce seulement de l'amitié, Oscar ? Ou les prémices de quelque chose que vous ignoriez ? Je ne le saurai jamais. Vous vous êtes toujours montrée si secrète… trop secrète… Ainsi, vous voyez, Oscar, je m'égare à nouveau : je cherche à m'immiscer dans ce que voilait la pudeur de votre cœur. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. _

_Je refuse que votre dépouille soit exposée aux outrages que l'on réserve aux traîtres. Il ne vous sera plus fait aucun mal, mon amie des premiers instants, mon amie de jeunesse, mon amie de toujours. Je vous le garantis. La reine de France fera ce qu'il faut pour préserver votre intégrité. _

_Peut-être vous demandez-vous ce qu'est cette étrange missive ? Il s'agit d'une confession d'amitié, ma chère Oscar. Par delà nos divergences, notre différence de camp, par delà la mort, je veux la voir subsister. Non, rien ne pourra venir l'abîmer…_

_Je vous fais ma dernière promesse, mon amie. Je vous promets de montrer face au destin qui m'attend le même courage, la même détermination, la même dignité que vous avez manifestés face au vôtre. Votre souvenir ne me quittera jamais…_

_Votre sincère amie… _»

Le 14 juillet 1789, à 20h36, Marie-Antoinette acheva, dans la solitude et le silence, la rédaction de cette lettre. Elle se fit le signe de croix, la lut à haute voix à l'intention de son amie défunte. Une voix tremblant parfois d'émotion. Puis, elle jeta la missive dans le feu qui lui faisait face, ce feu dont les flammes avaient été les seuls témoins de sa confession d'amitié. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autres. À présent, elle se devait d'être la reine de France, à l'âme forte, digne et impénétrable.

Elle regarda le papier se consumer sans une larme. Elle mit un point d'honneur à contenir son chagrin non seulement parce qu'elle quittait Antonia pour n'être que la reine. Mais aussi parce qu'Oscar avait le courage de contenir ses sentiments et de faire face à sa peine, quelle qu'elle soit, elle devait à sa mémoire, à leur amitié, de faire de même. Puis, elle quitta son boudoir et donna des ordres : les corps d'Oscar François de Jarjayes et d'André Grandier devaient être ramenés intacts à Jarjayes. Elle ne prit pas la peine de motiver sa décision. Elle imposa sa volonté, comme elle l'avait fait parfois par le passé et comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire à l'avenir autant qu'elle le jugerait nécessaire. Elle seule sut qu'elle avait accompli un ultime geste d'amitié envers Oscar.

**FIN**


End file.
